<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come On Over by elipie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402243">Come On Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie'>elipie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna love you right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come On Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts">such_heights</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song: Come On Over (All I Want Is You) by Christina Aguilera<br/>
<a href="https://genius.com/Christina-aguilera-come-on-over-all-i-want-is-you-lyrics">lyrics here</a></p><p><a href="https://elipie-vids.com/2020-vids/elipie_comeonover_dl.mp4">Download</a> (51.1MB, right click &amp; save)<br/>
<a href="https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/190596685110/come-on-over-schitts-creek-davidpatrick-made">Tumblr Post</a><br/>
<a href="https://vimeo.com/388658928">Vimeo link</a> (password is: festivids)</p><p>

<iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>